All Together
by Jexiny
Summary: After the Brotherhood of Evil gets the villains in the world to fight against the heroes, the Titans realize they need help. They go looking for the best heroes in the world to fight the brotherhood of evil, Once and for all. Send your own heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After the Brotherhood of Evil gets all the villains in the world to fight against all the heroes; the Titans realize they need help. They go looking for some of the best heroes in the world to fight the brotherhood of evil. Once and for all. (Send in your own heroes for stories!)

Rating: T

Pairings: Star&Rob Cy&Bee Rae&BB OC(s)&OC(s)

Authoress: Jexiny

Ok, Hello peoples. This is my first Teen Titans fic that I never got around to writing so I finally decided to push stupid schoolwork away for a moment and take so time to write. Anyway please read the note below.

**_MUST READ BEFORE READING STORY. Otherwise you Won't understand the story:_** **So here's the deal with the story. You, the readers, may create super heroes and/or super villains to have a role in my story. If I think your character is interesting, I'll put them in, giving them a big role. Otherwise, your character may have a small part. If there are too many coming in (which I doubt that will happen) I'll pick the one that will fit best in my story. Here's what you have to include when you send in your hero/villain in your review:**

**-Name (It may be your account name or not, I just need some sort of name)**

**-Gender **

**-Description (a very detailed one please)**

**-Powers/skills/abilities**

**-Age**

**-How the titans come to find them (optional)**

-If you want them to be paired up with one of the current Hero/ villain already in the story put in who they are (optional) -And other interesting things about them that you would like to include (likes, dislikes, ect.) 

**NOTE: You must give me permission to use your hero/villain and you must understand that I may pair to heroes or villains up even if you don't want you person to be paired up.**

**Thanks and I don't care if they are a Mary-Sue or not, as long as you send one in. It can be modeled after you or not. My super hero is modeled after me and my friend so yeah….**

Ok, now that that's over with, on with my story.

Normal POV

"Ok, so why are we here in this torturous place again?"

"For one thing, school isn't torturous and for the last time it's to find the Blonde Beauty and her friend and try to persuade her to help us find and defeat the persistently annoying Brotherhood of Evil." Raven replied glaring at Beast Boy, as usual. The Blonde Beauty was a new hero who has recently been stopping bank robberies and some bigger crimes. Her friend is the person who helps her, but they don't as much publicity as their partner.

They were standing in front of a brick covered building with teenagers and pre-teens swarming around them. The see-through doors in front of them had a sign bolted over them saying: **Haviland Middle School.**

"Why did we all have to, and even in normal clothing?" Beast Boy asked, this time whining.

"Cy, you want to handle this one?" Robin asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah sure. Because BB, if we used our uniforms we would be swamped by fans and that would distract us from our mission." Cyborg explained, talking as if he was talking to a 2 year old. They were indeed wearing normal clothes. Robin had on a long sleeved black shirt with long kaki pants. Starfire had on tight blue jeans with a purple tank top. Beast Boy had a forest green t-shirt with black jeans. Raven had on a navy blue long sleeved shirt with dark blue pants. Cyborg had a long sleeved white shirt with long blue pants with a white stripe down the side and he had on his hologram rings.

"Well we better start our search for the girl." Robin said in his 'leader like' voice he uses when they were on a mission.

"What does our new friend look like, Boyfrien-I mean _friend_ Robin?" Starfire asked before laughing nervously. 'I wish' both Robin and Starfire thought. 'They wish' Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven thought trying to hold back laughter (Well, actually Cy and BB were but whatever.)

"Ummm…. well all I know is her name. Jessica Austin. The press gave her the name 'Blonde Beauty' because her hair is like a silky blonde color and I guess because the villains who she caught described her as a beauty.

"That means she's hot, right. Good by the end of the week, she won't be able to keep her hands off the Beast." Beast Boy said in a smooth voice, earning him a slap in the head from Raven.

"So, ANYWAY! I guess we just go to the main office and ask for her." Robin guessed hoping his just made up plan would work.

The Titans walked inside the 'torturous' school and looked for a door that said **Main Office **right in front of them. Robin led the others into the room and went to the desk were the secretary was typing loudly on her computer, not even looking up at the teenagers who entered the room..

"Ummm….hi. I am here to see Jessica Austin." Robin said nervously.

"And how are you related to her?" the secretary asked still not looking up from her computer.

"Ummm….I'm her brother, yeah that's right, her brother. And as her brother I would like to see her." Robin demanded using all the confidence he could muster.

The secretary looked at him for the first time and then opened a drawer and took out a pink card. "And your name is?" the secretary asked in a bored tone.

"Er, Richard Austin?" he tried, doubting it was on there.

"Sorry, but there is no Richard on here. Now if you will please exit the building."

Robin sighed and led the rest of the Titans out of the room mumbling something like "If she knew who I really was she wouldn't have said that".

The Titans walked outside into the light brisk fall winds. They heard people chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT!" so they ran over there to see what all the commotion was all about.

They saw a tall girl around 13 with long blonde hair and honey colored eyes that looked like they had a bit of green in them. She wore a forest green long sleeve shirt that matched her eyes with denim jeans. She was standing in the middle of the huge crowd along with another short girl with short brown hair and dark brown eyes that looked almost like they were black. She was wearing an orange crop-top that was way too tight for the figure she doesn't even have with a white short skirt.

Blonde hair girls POV 

"What's wrong, Little Jessie? Afraid of the big bad Erin?" The girl who was apparently know as Erin mocked the blonde girl known as Jessica and laughed.

'The blonde might be the girl we are looking for.' Robin thought

"No Erin, how could I be scared of someone who thinks there big even though they are shorter than me?" Jessica asked smirking slightly.

'Good one' Raven thought being the queen of comebacks and sarcastic remarks.

"Well umm I-I don't know. Ask yourself, you're the dumb blonde."

Jessica clenched her fist. Now she was getting mad and when she got mad bad things happened. "Oooh, good comeback. And you say _I'm_ the dumb blonde."

"Well….at least my family can pay bills!" Erin challenged even though she knew that was a total lie.

"**YOU LIER!**" Jessica yelled at the top of her lungs. Her clenched fists now had engulfing them in a hot, firery aurora. Her eyes turned red and she looked really powerful and scary. 'It's her!' all the Titans thought at the same time.

But before the Titans could get to her, a tall blonde haired boy with icy, light blue eyes ran from the crowd shouting the name Jexiny at the top of his lungs. Jessica looked back at him and her eyes turned back to their honey color and she fell to the ground. The boy caught her in time and picked her up, looked up at Erin with a quick hateful glare and ran away from the crowd at an amazing fast pace only someone in really good, healthy shape could catch up to.

The Titans were astounded as were the kids in the crowd. The Titans looked at Erin, huddled in the corner crying and whimpering and left to run after the two teens in hot pursuit.

Normal POV

The Titans has chased the two blondes into the school and finally caught up to them in a deserted hallway.

"Hey, hey wait up! We need to talk to you!" Robin shouted at the teens running from them. The boy turned around for a seconded and then he started running from them again. "Stop! We're the Teen Titans and I demand you to stop!"

The boy turned around with the fainted girl still in his hands and a doubtful look on his face. "Oh right, and I'm Slade's one and only son." The boy said starting to turn around but Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran in front of the boy and fainted girl in his arms just in time.

"Wow, you are really Beast Boy. Then you must be Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire. But, why are you at Haviland Middle School?" the blonde teen said in an amazed and curious voice

The Titans explained about the Brotherhood of Evil and how they needed all super heroes to help fight against them. They then explained how they were looking for the Blonde Beauty and how they thought the fainted girl in his arms was her. The boy looked amazed and then properly introduced himself.

"I'm Thomas Smith and the pretty fainted girl in my arms is Jessica Austin. I'm her best Friend who calls her Jexiny or Jex. It's just a nickname I gave her ever since I've known her. Anyway, I was with her when _it_ happened. What's _it_ you ask? It's what Jex and me call the event when she and I got our powers and yes I do have powers. One day Jex and me were walking down one of the alleyways in downtown Jump City after coming from a movie. An old guy in robes came up and asked what we were doing and we told him. He started making weird hand movements and a red, green, blue and silver aurora came down from the sky and hit Jex and she fell to the ground. Then a silver and light blue aurora came down and hit me and I blacked out. The last thing a remembered before I blacked out was the old guy saying that our town could really use kids like us right now. Of course, I didn't know what that meant. Anyway when I woke up next to Jex the next morning. She said she felt mad at the old guy for making her faint and rocks started to float, the wind blew fiercely, fire formed in the right and water in the left. Needless to say she could control the elements. And if you haven't figured this out yet she faints a lot but the only reason that is because sometimes she can't control her powers. Anyway, as for me, I can control weather so together we have been fighting crime for a while. The media calls Jexiny the Blonde Beauty, apparently you've heard of her and want to talkto her but right now that's impossible. I think you figured out that I don't have a name yet cause I do most of the behind the scenes work like shutting down systems and freezing floors or something and throwing them at the bad guys to knock them out. So yeah we will help you as much as we can. Just as long as Jex agrees to it too, I wouldn't do anything especially something like this without her." Tom explained, answering all of the question the Titans were going ask without them asking.

Just as he ended his explanation Jessica or Jexiny as they now called her, woke up. "Who are you?" She question, confusion in her big green and honey colored eyes, her thin eyebrows furrowed.

"We are the Teen Titans and we would like your and your friends assistance please. That is if you would like to, friend Jessica." Starfire said.

For some reason, Jessica didn't doubt what Starfire said about them being the Titans She knew the Titans when she saw them. Instead she just got out of Tom's arms with his help, stood up to her full, tall height and said with a confident and stern voice "We will help as much as we can. On one condition though."

"Anything you want. We need your help." Raven said, starting to like this girl more and more.

"Just call me Jex or Jexiny, Ok?"

"You got it, little lady." Cyborg answered in a sincere voice.

To be continued….

Well that's it for now. Wow, 6 pages on Microsoft word, I've never written that much. Sorry about that one really long paragraph, but I wasn't sure whether or not to make it into a bunch of different paragraphs or not so I left it as it is. Please review! I hope you like it so far; it took a lot of work. Criticism is accepted, just don't flame. Also tell me if you like the idea of my story or want to use my OC's.

Send your Super Hero/Villain via review!

Chao!

-Jex


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my lovely readers/reviewers! Sorry for the delay in updates but I have had total writers block when it comes to this story so I'm just going to write whatever comes to mind and hope that's it's good!

Ok, I've decided to only put about 2 or 3 of your characters in a chapter where I think they would fit. Now even if you were one of the first people to send in a character I may not put them in right away because they wouldn't fit in that particular chapter. So you might have to wait to find your hero/villain in a chapter.

Also, if you didn't put were they live or lived or things like that, I'm going to fill in the blanks of why they are there and all that crap so that it makes sense of why they are there, ok? So, sorry if it's not how you envisioned but that's only way it will work.

Now with Christmas coming up I may not be able to update as fast as I'd like so bare with me. I hope you like this chapter. And sorry for the long note.

* * *

b_Previously on All Together_

"_We are the Teen Titans and we would like your and your friends assistance please. That is if you would like to, friend Jessica." Starfire said. _

_For some reason, Jessica didn't doubt what Starfire said about them being the Titans She knew the Titans when she saw them. Instead she just got out of Tom's arms with his help, stood up to her full, tall height and said with a confident and stern voice "We will help as much as we can. On one condition though."_

"_Anything you want. We need your help." Raven said, starting to like this girl more and more._

"_Just call me Jex or Jexiny, Ok?"_

"_You got it, little lady." Cyborg answered in a sincere voice.

* * *

_

"So, is there any other people who's help you need?" Tom asked as they walked to the school's parking lot.

"Yeah, like one more dude and then we can go home and catch some ZZZ's." Beast Boy said with a yawn as he stretched out his arms and legs.

"Can we stop by our places and get some stuff before we go? Like our fighting clothes or costumes or whatever you call them. I don't want to be wearing the same clothes every day!" Jexiny said.

"Sure Jex, we'll go get your stuff once we get this other guy." Robin said.

"Umm…what are we riding in because I don't see the T-sub or T-car or anything that has a capital T in it." Tom said looking around the small parking lot.

"Well that because we be riding in my all new baby, the T-PLANE!" Cyborg yelled at the top of his lungs as a huge airplane came down for the sky.

"Dude, can I drive?" Beast Boy said looking hopefully at Cyborg.

It had the same look as the T-car but bigger and shaped as an airplane. The thing that set it from normal airplanes was that it made no sound as it flew.

"No, your going to break it like you do with all my other babies! When you get your license and it's approved by yours truly then it's a maybe." Cyborg said pushing BB away from his beloved plane.

As they boarded the plane Robin took out 2 communicators from his belt. They looked different than the other yellow and black ones. Instead they were red and black and had more features than the old communicators.

Robin handed Tom and Jex the communicators and explained how to use them as they sat in their seats on the most luxurious plane either of them has ever been on. The seats were leather and there was computers in one corner and food in another. Cyborg was flying the plane in the cockpit, which was as High-Tec as you could get.

Tom and Jexiny were in awe while the other Titans just seemed uninterested since they were use to this sort of thing.

"So what's the dudes name?" Beast Boy asked as he lounged in one of the leather recliners.

"Come here an I'll show you his profile." Robin said as he typed some word into one of the computers. Everyone gathered around as Robin read aloud what was one the computer screen.

_Name: Kai Shiragawa_

_A.K.A.: Project SAMURI _

_Gender: Male_

_Height: 6'4_

_Age: 16_

_Location: Ryushi, Japan_

_Description: Asian, black hair, strong build, always wears dog tags that say Project SAMURI_

_Warning: Government Experiment gone awry_

"Apparently, the government injected him with something and it didn't work right so he got superpowers." Robin explained.

"Wondrous! I never thought I would meet a new friend who is from out of our country, never less out of our continent! Umm…those are the right words, correct friend Robin?" Starfire asked looking innocently at Robin.

"Yup, Star, that's right." Robin said.

"Let's just hope he's not another idiot, we have enough of those" Raven said looking at Beast Boy still lying in the chair and Cyborg flying the plane.

"I agree with Raven, if it's one thing that annoys me, it's idiot people." Jex said in an exasperated tone while tying her hair in a high ponytail like she always did.

"You and me both." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"WE'RE HERE!" Cyborg said in a singing voice.

"And it looks like they started with out us." Robin said looking out the window to see a fight already going on between a strong built teenager and an even stronger built adult. But the teenager seemed to be winning with his super human powers.

"Dude, do you think that's our guy?" Beast Boy asked dumbly while observing the commotion.

"No, whatever gave you _that_ idea. Was it that he fit our description? Or was it because he was wearing dog tags that say _Project SAMURI_?" Jex asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Umm…both." Beast Boy who really didn't understand a word Jexiny had said while Jex just signed.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as everyone flew/ran out of the plane but they were a little too late. The teenaged boy had already had the burglar down on the ground.

A plane landing a few feet away from him had distracted the boy so that he didn't see the burglar take out a gun and shoot it at the boy and missing having it hit Jexiny.

Jexiny screamed in pain as she fell and was got in the nearest set of arms that were Robin's. The boy looked shocked and then punched the burglar, knocking him out.

The boy looked back at the titans shocked.

"Is your friend ok?" the boy asked looking concerned but before the titans could answer they heard some one yelling, "HELP! THEIF! HELP!"

"Not another one." The boy muttered as he flew toward the yelling with the titans and an unconscious Jexiny in Robin's arms, right behind him.

They ran until they came to a small village with a huge crowd around what looked like a food market. A young, skinny boy, in rat, torn clothes just barely a teenager ran from the huge crowd with some fruit in his hands.

Raven muttered her incantation and a black bubble formed around the boy as he tried to escape.

The crowd turned to see a bunch of teenagers in costumes (except Tom and Jex) standing there. The crowd soon cleared out thinking the whole thing was a joke.

The titans and the mysterious teenager formed a circle around the boy in the bubble and stared at the fearful looking boy. Robin was still holding the hurt and unconscious Jex but was staring at the boy with a determined stare.

"Please don't send me to jail! I just didn't have anything to eat and I'm starving to death! I'll heal your friend there if you don't send me to jail! Please!" The boy begged then looking at Jex in Robin's arms.

Robin just remembered that Jex was hurt and looked down at her with concern. He looked at Raven and nodded. She let the bubble disappear as Robin set Jexiny slowly down on to the ground.

The slim boy crawled over to Jex and put his hands on the spot where she got shot. The wound healed up quickly and Jexiny became conscious again.

She sat up and looked at the boy in confusion.

"Hi! I'm Jessica but call me Jexiny. Did you heal me?" Jex asked with a smile on her face.

"Er…. yeah, I healed you. I'm Gabriel Springs but call me Medik." Gabriel said smiling also.

"Jess, that's a thief, stop being nice to him!" Tom yelled grabbing Jexiny's arm and pulling her away from Gabriel and closer to him as if protecting her.

"He's not really a criminal technically. He's just a homeless person with super powers trying to get some food. By the way, my name Kai Shiragawa and you are the Teen Titans, right?" Kai said, startling the titans because he hadn't said anything for a while.

"Yeah we're the Teen Titans and you're the person we've been looking for. Umm…Robin, don't you think we could use someone like Medik on our team." Raven said glancing at Gabriel.

"Yeah we could. So what do you say guys? Would you like to become a Teen Titans?" Robin asked looking at the two teenaged boys.

"You mean I could have a home and food and clean clothes?" Gabriel asked anxiously.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't you?" Robin asked as if it were obvious.

"I'm in!" Gabriel said eagerly.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do" Kai said in a bored tone even though he was happy about becoming a titan.

Robin then gave them the same communicators he gave Jexiny and Tom and he also explained to them how to use them like he did with the others.

Once the titans got Kai's stuff from his house, they went back to Jex in Tom's hometown to get their luggage. Tom's house was first and he quickly went in and came out in a silver and light blue suite (like Beast Boy's) with his luggage. Next came Jex's house and she was a bit longer than Tom.

Jex came out in a black and red mini-skirt and red and black sleeveless shirt (kind of like Starfire's out fit but different colors and it's but a little different). The shirt had a circle with an icon of the elements in the circle. Her long blonde hair was let down, falling past her shoulders.

"Wow, Jess where'd you get that outfit?" Tom asked amazed.

"I made it!" Jexiny said as she climbed into the plane.

Everyone was talking amongst himself or herself until Medik said, "Hey, is it only going to be us or is there more people who are going to help us?"

"Well, I don't know anyone else off the top of my head, so do any of you guys know anyone else who can help?" Robin asked.

"I know some one." Kai said.

"Yeah, so do we" Tom said as he looked at Jexiny who nodded.

"I do too." Medik said with a full mouth from shoving food down his face the whole ride.

"Perfect, will you be able to contact your friends once we get to our home?" Starfire asked looking at her new friends.

"We should be able to" Jex said while getting up to stretch he legs.

"Sounds good, we have enough rooms in the tower for 50 people since I took away those 4 extra training rooms that Robin insisted we needed even though the first one is big enough for 10 people at a time." Cyborg said looking at Robin who was about to say something back but was cut off by Beast Boy interrupted him.

"Dudes! We're home!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Let's go inside so you guys can get settled in and then contact your friends" Robin said as everyone got off the plane.

Once everyone picked his or her rooms, Tom was the first to contact his friend.

He got of the phone after a long conversation and said, "It looks like he's coming tomorrow. Is that ok?" Tom asked looking at his new team.

"Fine with me" Raven said in monotone, not looking up from her thick, dark covered book.

"Cool with me" Beast Boys said. He and Cyborg were playing Gamestation and not really listening to Tom.

"Sounds wondrous. Tell me friend, what's their name?" Starfire asked from the kitchen while Robin was teaching her how to make pizza.

"Oh, his name is Max or Private Storm." Tom answered, smiling.

* * *

There ya go people! I was wondering are we aloud to answer reviews via story any more? I hope someone can answer me cause I don't want to get kicked off cause I didn't know we couldn't do something. I'll answer them for now.

**Cap'n short:** Hi! You read my story! Thanks you so much and your right, you should be updated but I'm still happy you reviewed! AND your character will be in the next chapter! Hope you like this one!

**Magus Black:** Thanks! Your one of the only people who has said that you like this idea. And I'm sorry I didn't get the nutcase thing, try sending it again. Hope you like this chapter!

**Mermaid Ninja:** I didn't use the DC and Marvel super heroes and villains because I thought it would be fun to have the reviewers make up their own. Thanks for sending you hero!

**Gabrielus Rex:** I never thought of that. I guess it just wouldn't fit into the story. Thanks for reviewing.

**Revan:** Thanks for your review and super hero!

**K.A.I:** Thanks for your review and hero. I hope you like how your super hero came out! If you don't I'm sorry and you can send me ideas on how to change something like his attitude or personality or something. Hope you like d it!

**Magus Black:** Sorry, I didn't get your e-mail can you please try to send it again; I'd really like to put them in my story.

**the winds:** I read your profile and I think I might be able to put some of them in my story. And I'm sure you can write better than you give yourself credit for. Thanks for reviewing!

**Flamestrike-who-needs-to-update:** I'm sorry it was lengthy but I had to put everything in, so yeah. Thanks for your hero and I hope you like how I put him in. E-mail me if something's wrong. Hope you like this chapter!

Well that's it! I hope everyone liked this chapter cause ya probably won't get one for a while (just kidding!). Please review!

By the way, I need a super hero name for Tom so if anyone has an idea, include in your review and I might use it.

Chao!

-Jex

P.S. Sorry if this chapter isn't very good the laptop I've been writing on has been acting up so if it's not up before Christmas, ya know why.


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy, I'm back and I have gotten 28 reviews! I am SO happy about that! I hope I get more with this new chapter. Well, here is the story you all have (hopefully) been waiting for…

By the way this chapter is dedicated to **Magus Black**

* * *

_Previously on All Together…_

"_Let's go inside so you guys can get settled in and then contact your friends" Robin said as everyone got off the plane._

_Once everyone picked his or her rooms, Tom was the first to contact his friend._

_He got of the phone after a long conversation and said, "It looks like he's coming tomorrow. Is that ok?" Tom asked looking at his new team._

"_Fine with me" Raven said in monotone, not looking up from her thick, dark covered book._

"_Cool with me" Beast Boys said. He and Cyborg were playing Gamestation and not really listening to Tom._

"_Sounds wondrous. Tell me friend, what's their name?" Starfire asked from the kitchen while Robin was teaching her how to make pizza._

"_Oh, his name is Max or Private Storm." Tom answered, smiling._

* * *

Jexiny looked up at her elemental ceiling in exhaustion. She had been up all night thinking she didn't get any sleep.

Jexiny looked at her clock beside her bed that read 6:00am and decided to get up.

Jexiny stood up and looked around at her room. The ceiling had symbols for the elements on it in red, as her ceiling was black. Just like her ceiling, they walls were red and black, but 2 walls were red and 2 walls were black. There was a huge, long window on one wall with red and black drapes. Her bed was in the back of the room and her bookshelf and her desk with her laptop on it was against the opposing wall.

Next to her bed was an end table with a small striped red and black lamp and some pictures of her friends and family and in one of the two drawers was something very sacred to her.

It was a ruby red necklace with a silver chain the medallion was a ruby red heart Tom liked to call 'The Blood Heart' because of how red the heart was. Her ant Tom were the only people who knew about the necklace on account of they ere the only ones there who were there when they found.

One thing Tom didn't mention when he was explaining how Jess and Tom got their powers to the titans was that when Jexiny woke up, around her neck was the necklace when it was never there before. They still don't know why it was there or if there is anything special to it.

Jexiny opened the drawer and put on the necklace. She walked on the red and black carpet towards her closet as she opened it she got dressed in her uniform and snuck out of her room quietly. She then remembered to tuck her necklace in her shirt so no one would see it.

She put her head around the corner to see if anyone was there when she realized it was 6 o' clock in the morning and no one in their right mind would be up this early other than her.

She back-stepped into the main room to make sure no one saw her. As she turned around she jumped at seeing Raven sitting at the table near the kitchen.

Raven looked up, a bit surprised herself that someone else was up.

"I thought you weren't a morning person," Raven said, taking a sip of her herbal tea.

"I'm not, I just couldn't sleep." Jex replied, making herself some of her own herbal tea.

"Anything you want to talk about" Raven asked, curious about what was bothering her new friend.

"Not really" Jexiny replied looking down to avert Raven's eyes.

"Okay, but if you want to talk, you know where I am. Just don't come into my room uninvited."

Jex sighed and thought for a minute. She looked around for paper and a pen. She wrote something down quickly. She took her communicator out of her pocket and turned it on. She ran out he door and out the window you could see her running across the water toward the outskirts of the city.

* * *

**A COUPLE HOURS LATER…**

" 'YAWN' hey, where's Jexiny?" Beast boy asked as everyone filed into the main room from just waking up.

"Well, she's not in her room, I just checked." Tom said, coming into the room with a confused look on his face.

"Hey, what's that?" Robin asked as he looked at the counter with a piece of paper on it.

He read out loud to the rest of the team:

_Titans:_

_I went out to find one of my friends who I think will help me with my powers and help me control them. I don't know where she is, but I think I have an idea. Please don't worry, I am all right and you guys should know by now that I can take care of myself. Don't come looking for me for I will be back sooner than you think._

_Jexiny_

"We have to go after her!" Tom said taking the note from Robin.

"She said she can take care of herself, lets focus on recruiting more heroes to help defeat the Brotherhood of Evil." Robin said looking at Tom.

"But what if her powers short out and she faints again. The Brother Hood of Evil could take her captive!" Tom practically screamed.

"That's a chance we'll have to take." Robin said, closing the subject.

"She will be fine Tom. Jexiny can take care of herself, she is a very strong girl." Starfire said, comforting the worried Tom.

"I hope so…" Tom said with a disappointed sigh.

"You should not doubt her, she is your friend Tom." Starfire said, starting to worry about Tom.

"I know. But we've known each other for so long I don't want to lose her. I guess that's really worried about."

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

"We'll have to worry later, Titans Go!" Robin yelled running out of the room the titans following him.

* * *

**AT THE BRIDGE…**

"Dude, why do we always get here AFTER the fight starts?" Beast Boy said looking at the fight before him.

There was a tall, lanky boy fighting a tall teenager were a black trench coat. The guy in the black trench coat shot a red beam out his left above the lanky boy at a beam over him. The rubble fell on the boy, crushing him.

The guy with the trench coat looked at the titans with an evil smile.

"Ah, the titans, we've been waiting." The villain said in a smooth voice.

"You are you?" Cyborg asked, not remembering ever fighting the villain before.

"Who am I? I'm Shadow Stalker. A Bounty Hunter. I have been hired to eliminate the Titans. It seems you are not all here, but I will deal with the last one once I take all you down. After all, she is the one my employer wanted. " Shadow Stalker explained with that evil, creepy smile still plastered on his face.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT JESSICA!" Tom yelled glaring daggers the villain, ready to strangle him.

"Oh, but I am" he said with an evil crackle before some how creating a red sword out of the same energy used to take down the metal beam on the other teenager.

He ran toward the titans who all either jumped or flew out of the way. Robin jumped next to Medic, Kai and Tom and whispered "You guys try to get that other kid out from that rubble and metal while we try to distract this guy. Medik, you try to heal him. And watch out if he tries to target you." They nodded and ran toward the rubble.

Robin ran after the villain while having Starfire pick him off the ground and high into the sky. Beast Boy turned into a T-rex and started running after the bounty hunter with Cyborg shooting the villain with his sonic cannon continuously while on Beast Boy's back. Raven said her incantation and 3 abandon cars rose from the ground and shot at the villain at the same time robin came down from the sky gaining speed, ready to kick him. Robin and the cars hit the Hunter at the same time creating a cloud of dust and rocks.

Once the dust cleared the hunter was still standing with just a few bruises and even fewer deep cuts.

Everyone stared in amassment until the ground started cracking around him. The cracks made a small circle around him and Shadow Stalker looked down surprised, only to have the ground start lifting where the cracks were and have him floating off the ground and a deep whole where he once stood.

"How dare you start without me." A voice came out of the clouds said. Two floating rocks came out from the clouds with what looked like two teenaged girls on them.

"JEXINY!" Tom yelled happy to see her okay and not hurt. He was really worried about her.

"Told you I could take care of myself," She said with a triumphant smile. "and I brought a friend!"

Behind her on another rock was a girl. She was wearing a black cat suit and her hair was short and dark red.

"Jex, want to take this guy out?" The girl in stiletto heels asked with one hand on her hip, smiling evilly.

"You know me all to well." Jex said with the same pose as the other girl.

They jumped off their rocks on to the bridge and put their hands in front of them and yelled, "FIRE!"

Fire shot out of their hands and at the floating Bounty Hunter. His eyes widened as the fire blasts was about to hit him but he sank right into the pavement, right into his own shadow.

The girls stopped with their attack and looked around to only see the other titans. They looked at each other in confusion only to hear that evil cackling behind all of the titans.

"Don't worry titans, I'll be back." He said before he again vanished into the pavement right into his own shadow.

"Who was that?" Jexiny asked as she and her friend walked up to the titans.

"Guys, we almost got him out." Tom yelled as everyone looked over at Medik, Kai, and Tom pulled someone out of the rubble.

The guy was taller than Tom and was in a blue suit. His black hair had dust in it and near his grey eyes were some cuts.

Tom's eye's widened at the sight of him.

"Max? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to stop by the tower and we'd see you there and not under a pile of rock and metal."

"I was going to come but then I heard that guy talking to someone about the titans. He was talking about taking one of the new recruits with some special powers that can be used to destroy the world. So I tried stopping him and as you can see, I failed." Max explained, obviously disappointed in himself.

"You didn't fail Max, you did good. Guys, this is Private Storm, the guy who was supposed to come to the tower today. Jess, you remember Max right, when he visted and you two met?" Tom said looking at his friend.

"How could I forget Max?" Jex said with a friendly smile on her face.

"Everyone, this is Anastasia Smith, but call her Ember or Anna. She was the one I went looking for. Lucky me I found her quickly. She can control and manipulate fire just like me. She's going to help me train and help me control my powers so I can stop fainting all the time." Jexiny said, introducing her to the team.

"I'm just happy your safe Jess." Tom said.

"Hey Max, would you like to join our team? We could use all the help we can get. And we can help you with your powers whatever they are. And Ember, we could use more fire power on our team also." Robin said looking at Tom's friend.

"I'm not sure I can help much, but I'll try." He said.

"Sure, I need to help Jexiny with her powers anyway, so yeah, I'll hel were I can, if you want" Ember said happily.

Robin gave both of the new titans the new communicators as they headed home.

* * *

**AN UNKNOWN AREA…**

"_Well, did you eliminate the titans and bring me the girl?" said a shrill robotic voice._

"_No, master but I found her weakness, I will get her soon master, I promise." Said the smooth quiet voice._

"_Good, it is all going according to plan… that is, if you dont fail." the robotic voice said._

_"I won't master."_

_"Contact me when you get her."_

_"Yes master."_

_"Soon you will help me, young girl" The voice said, looking at the titans heading home and focusing on one particular girl..._

* * *

Well that took me a couple hours with the constant interruptions of my bro and his friends. I hope this is good I hope you can review. Let me answer reviews now…

**The Resident Grass Stain:** Hey, you changed your name! Did I answer your review already? My computer is all messed up so sorry if I did. Ur dude is in this chapter and I hope you like him! And even though you should be updating, I'm happy you read my story. And you better update mister! And I am going to use the name you sent in for Tom and I am going to use it I just have to find out how I can put it into the story. I think I already have an idea for it too…

**Anonymous**: I put your person in here to! And I'm happy you like it! I hope you like this chapter too!

**nightmare8882**: THANK YOU FOR A VILLAIN! Finally I get a villain and since you were the first to put in a villain it will be one of the more consistent characters! I hope you liked how I put him in this chapter!

**Corneliaandcaleb4ever**: thanks for the hero! And your right…CORNELIA AND CALEB FOREVER!

**Magus Black:** I got your hero, thanks! Thanks for understanding too! I wish more people were like that!

**Stargirl915:** thanks for the character and happy you like it. I hope you like this chapter also

**Fellowship of Dark Light:** Thanks for the hero and great description, if only others were like that…

**acosta perez jose ramiro: **I'm happy you like the detail, I try my best with that. Thanks for the hero! You're the first to compliment my dialogue. That's the thing I'm never to sure about so I am glad you like it.

**Frostflower: **I hope you do send in a bio for every chapter! And by the way, I like your name! It sounds nice.

**Timberfox:** Glad you like it! I like your hero too, very creative. Never thought of that idea and I will defiantly use it!

**Psyco Aisheteru Hedgehog:** Glad you like the idea! Thanks for the hero.

**Queen of Glitter:** So you're the one who created Anna. I hoped you like her and how I put her in. thanks for putting in the name, I didn't know what name to put on her so I am happy you gave it to me.

**Miquel-of-Blades75:** Thank you for the VERY detailed description. Now I can find out how I can put him in because some people don't so I don't know how to put him in.

**RayRayOtega:** I LOVE THIS VILLAIN! I never thought of that so I am happy you thought of it. I think he will be one of the main villains too. I am so happy you like my idea it just came to me. I am happy you sent in a villain and I hope you send in more, I need all that I can get!

Wow, thats more reveiws than I thoughtI had. Hopefully there will be more..Well,anyway there ya go. I know that it isn't that long (only 8 pages) and I still need to spell check it but at least its partly done. Anyway, please review and send more in!

Jexiny


End file.
